Marik and Bakura Go To a Wedding!
by A Girl Named Steve
Summary: This happens a few years after Little Kuriboh's "Marik and Bakura go to Censored Town". It's the Pharaoh's wedding day, and Marik and Bakura are invited!  it's my first story, don't judge me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"WOULD YOU HURRY THE FRIG UP!" Marik screamed at the cars in front of him. He was standing on the seat of the car, leaning forward so that his hands were on the dash.

"Marik, were in a traffic jam, they're not going to start moving just because you told them too. Now sit down, you'll ruin the seats if you keep standing on them." Bakura rolled his eyes. He loved the boy, but Marik could get quite embarrassing at times. Bakura looked at his partner. They had been going steady for about 5 years now. They would've gotten married, but he preferred things they way they were now. Ever since that eventful night in C** town, Bakura didn't want anything to change.

He sighed, one hand resting on the steering wheel of their new Marikmobile mark II.A sleek cherry red convertible that purred like a kitten. Many things had changed in 5 years. Just look at where they were headed, the Pharaohs wedding!

They had gotten the invitation a few weeks ago. "Oh come on Bakura it'll be fun!" Marik had cried. "Marik, the Pharaoh is my enemy, I want to kill him!" Bakura argued. "I'll go. But only if I can assassinate him while I'm there."

"No Bakura!"

"Then I'm not going!"

"Bakuraaaa!" Marik pleaded.

"and yet here we are. I've really got to stop agreeing with him!" Bakura thought angrily, but Marik's voice snapped him out of his trance. "-en what Bakura?" "What was that Marik?" he asked shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"I said what if everybody in this place is named Steve? Then what? Then I can just take over them and tell them to move!"

Bakura sighed again turning to look at Marik. "Then I guess you can take them over, but I don't think everyone here is named Steve…" He was going to say something about how stupid he is, but he got distracted by how cute Marik looked. He was wearing a Tux, but he had no tie. The top few buttons on the shirt had been opened, revealing his tanned flawless chest underneath. His messy blond hair a little more disheveled than usual from standing on the seat. Bakura knew that underneath those dress pants, he had on his tiny purple thong. "It's like wearing underwear, but not!" Bakura thought. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Well either way, we're going to be late if we don't get moving!" Marik grumbled, pouting a little. Bakura threw his free hand over Marik's shoulders and pulled him close. "Why does the Pharaoh even want us at his wedding? Were the bad guys, the villains!" Bakura stated. "Who's he even marrying?"

Marik's answer was quick, as if he had been thinking about this since they left. "Well it's a party! And everyone knows I am the king of parties! Besides, I asked who was coming when I R.S.V.P'd and he said that Seto Kaiba and Mokuba were coming, and so was Maximillion Pegasus! There were even a couple of guys from Naruto Abridged because he met them at some point during a cameo! Do you think I could make a cameo in something? Like Dragon Ball Z Abridged! I've always wanted to meet ghost Nappa..." This was when Bakura stopped listening. Now Marik was just spouting a bunch of nonsense about how he could make a cameo in some other abridged series. He didn't even notice when the traffic jam started to move.

Bakura drove to his worst enemies wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wedding was being held at a small church in Crescent City, California. The outside was simple, white, with carvings of different bible stories on it.

"Marik, I really don't think we should be here." Bakura complained, as a final attempt to try and convince him to leave. Before Marik could answer, the large black doors of the church opened and a large man with very pointy hair called out, "Attention, wedding guests! The wedding between Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner will begin in 10 minutes. Attention, wedding guests! That's right. I was invited too."

"Come, Bakura! We don't want to be late!" Marik cried, grabbing Bakura's forearm and dragging him into the church.

Inside the chapel, the piano was being played. There were people everywhere. It was a full house. Bakura tightened his tie anxiously. Even though he was the bad guy, and not exactly a main one at that, he still recognized more people than he thought he would. From the entrance he could see Seto Kaiba and Mokuba just as Marik had said.

They took a seat at the back, much against Marik's will. Looking around Bakura could see Pegasus, Mai Valentine, Yugi's Grandfather, Bandit Keith, and quite a few others. At the altar a very nervous looking Pharaoh stood, with Joey Wheeler as his best man. The maid of honor as it seemed, was his sister Serenity.

The sight of the pharaoh made Bakura's anger swell. He wanted no more than to kill him, right on that spot, slitting his throat and watching his life's blood seep on to the floor, his breath slowly dying. This thought seemed to calm Bakura.

Suddenly the piano quieted, and then started again. Pachabel's canon began. Bakura smiled and listened to the sound of the instrument, it really was a beautiful piece. He could her footsteps over the piano, and noticed that he was the only one still sitting down. He stood just in time to see the bride, heading slowly toward the altar. The smile was wiped off his face. The bride was the annoying friendship girl.

Nonetheless, she did look beautiful. Her dress was strapless, white, with lace all around the corset, and poofed out at the waist. Her hair was done up in a sort of messy bun, with flowers weaved into it. She seemed ecstatic. The groom, not as much. He looked quite depressed, actually.

The wedding began, they read their vows, the priest said his little script, Bakura was really only half-listening to it. But when the priest said, "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." He could see the grooms hand rise a little bit. The bride carefully grabbed his other hand and squeezed it so hard that Bakura could see the veins popping out of it from the back of the church. The groom put his hand down, and his shoulders slumped slightly.

Bakura understood immediately. The Pharaoh wasn't doing this out of his own free will. He smiled. It made him quite happy knowing that the Pharaoh's marriage was going to be total hell.

The wedding ended. The Pharaoh stood at the altar and announced, "There is a dinner party at the Dining hall down the street! There will be lots of food and drinks, so come and enjoy yourselves!"

"Oh! There's another party Bakura! Let's go!" Marik cried.

"No Marik. I will not go. We don't belong here. And besides, the sight of the Pharaoh is making me angry"

"Aw, come on 'Kura! Let's go! It'll be fun!" He pleaded.

"No, there's no chance in hell that I'm going."

Marik's bottom lip quivered. His eyes got much shinier and round, he batted his eyelashes. The technique was unmistakable.

It was the puppy dog face.

Bakura screamed in his mind, "Don't fall for it, don't fall for it, it's just an act, it's just an act" then that tiny little annoying part of Bakura's mind, the part he was trying to ignore, took over and said, "But he looks so cute!"

"I'VE GOT TO STOP AGREEING WITH HIM!" he thought while driving towards the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bakura sat uncomfortably in one of the many tables scattered about the dining hall. Marik sat next to him, violet eyes shining. He was completely ecstatic about the whole situation.

"Marik, let's leave. There's nothing here for us. Let's just get out of here!" Bakura said harshly. Marik gave him a confused look.

"Hey 'Kura, why do you want to leave so badly?" he asked innocently.

"Because, the Pharaoh is here, and you won't let me kill him and, and…" Words failed him, "I just want us to leave"

Marik's face sank a little bit. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

Bakura's stomach flipped. How could he be so far from the truth, and yet be so close at the same time?

"No, Marik it's not that I don't want to be seen with you, it's just,"

"It's just what?" He asked flatly.

"We're the only, y'know, gay couple here, and well, I'm worried on how others might take it."

Marik smiled. "Well we can find out right now if you want, 'cause the Pharaoh is coming to talk to you!"

Bakura turned around, there was the Pharaoh. Tux and all. His wild hair pointing out in all directions. He hadn't changed in the slightest. Bakura glared at him, as if he could use Atem's mind crush power to kill the pharaoh this instant.

The Pharaoh smiled at them. It seemed disgusting to Bakura, but Marik didn't seem to care in the slightest. "Marik, Bakura! We're so glad you could come!" Bakura nearly spat on him. The Pharaoh would have been easily as tall as himself, had he been in Yami Yugi form. But like this, he was hardly up to Bakura's shoulder.

"Oh, the wedding was lovely!" Marik gushed, "Tea looked beautiful! Congratulations!"

At the mention of his bride, the Pharaoh seemed to get depressed again. He looked over his shoulder at his new wife, who was giving Bandit Keith and Joey Wheeler a very extensive lecture on the importance of friendship.

"Yeah." said the Pharaoh, "so how have you two been? It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

"Oh, we've been great! Haven't we 'Kura?" Marik said, wrapping his arm around Bakura's slender waist, "We just couldn't wait to come once we got your invitation!"

The Pharaoh looked at Marik's arm, wrapped around the used-to-be thief king.

"So you two are… together?" he said cautiously, scared of how Bakura might react to his assumption.

"Oh yeah!" Marik cried happily, "it's been about 5 years now!"

Bakura gritted his teeth. One thing he had definitely wanted to avoid was the Pharaoh. Another thing he wanted to avoid was talk of his and Marik's relationship. He waited for the Pharaohs reply.

"Oh, well good for you two. I always knew you had it in you Bakura, to be with someone I mean."

This was it. The tipping point. The edge of the cliff.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR TO THE GODS I'LL KILL HIM!" Bakura's mind screamed. Instead, he went with, "I'm getting a drink." He stormed away, leaving to two to talk amongst themselves.

At the bar, he sipped his Gin and Tonic. Running a hand through his snow white hair. Grumbling to himself. The din of the wedding guests and the music was enough to drive him mad. But over all the noise, he heard something else. A beat, steady and low. It was slowly getting louder. He realized that it was music, a certain song that he couldn't place the name of yet. He continued listening until it hit him. The doors of the dining hall flew open.

It wasn't just a song, it was theme music.

Sexy theme music.

_Very _sexy theme music.

Duke Devlin walked into the dining hall.

Hand in hand,with Tristan Taylor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Duke and Tristan walked through the doors of the dining hall, hand in hand. The sound of Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back" was the loudest noise in the room. Everyone was either staring or murmuring to the one beside them.

"..No idea..."

"...him and Tristan?"

"...nyeh!"

Bakura could tell that the last one was Joey. Duke and his partner strode over to where the Pharaoh was. Marik had developed quite a crowd. Joey, Tea, and Serenity had joined him and the Pharaoh and were now all gaping at the newly arrived couple.

Marik finally broke the silence in the worst way Bakura could have imagined: "HEY 'KURA! GET OVER HERE! THESE GUYS ARE GAY TOO!"

The crowd went completely silent. Duke's theme music had even been turned down to a low murmur. Bakura's face got hot. His once deathly pale cheeks were now a vivid red. He didn't need to turn around to know that everyone was looking at him.

He wasn't sure whether Tristan understood what was going on, or if he said this to break the silence, but he simply called out, in his Bullwinkle sort of voice, "Why is everyone so silent? Is this a party? Duke, are we in the right place?" The crowd started talking again, a few of them chuckling at his remark, as if nothing had happened. Bakura felt his rage swell up inside him. It was uncontrollable. He had never been this embarrassed or furious in a long time.

He grabbed his gin and stormed outside. The night was cool. It felt good on his hot, flushed cheeks. He heard the door creak open. He didn't need to look. The sound of the footsteps was enough for Bakura to know who it was.

"What do you want Marik?" he asked, trying to keep the pure rage he felt out of his voice.

Marik stopped walking. "Did, Did I do something wrong?"

The absolute stupidity of the question nearly made Bakura scream.

"Yes Marik. You did. That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to go through." He turned to face him "This Is why I didn't want to come here."

Marik looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry." He choked. He wiped his arm across his eyes. "I'm sorry Bakura. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry." Now he actually was crying. Tears were spilling down his tanned brown cheeks and landing onto his jacket.

It was enough to make Bakura's heart break in two. He sighed and gathered up his boyfriend into a hug. He rubbed Marik's back, trying to soothe him. He was sobbing quite hard now, and his voice came out in ragged breaths.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he repeated, his body hitching forward with every intake of air.

"It's ok Marik. Now stop blubbering. You look like an idiot. Besides, what are you even crying about?"

Marik pulled away from Bakura's embrace. He was a mess. The crying had left his eyes red and puffy. A thin line of snot was running down from his nose.

"I'm crying" he said, still gasping for breath, "because whenever you get mad at me it makes my heart hurt and I get sad. And Melvin starts talking to me, and he starts saying terrible things, and I'm scared he's going to get angry at me and take over, and then he hurts you, so, I, I just…" his lip started quivering.

"Marik don't you dare start crying again. Let's go inside and get a drink. It'll help calm you down." He took the sniveling Egyptian by the hand, "its ok. I forgive you."

They walked back into the dining hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marik was drunk, really drunk. The boy never could hold his liquor, but tonight he'd had a little too much. Then again, so had everyone else. Him and Tristan who were both stone-cold drunk and were having a very philosophical discussion about giraffes and whether or not one could fit into the trunk of the Marikmobile mark II. Like the saying goes, simple minds think alike. This left a very uncomfortable silence between Duke and Bakura, who were sober. Being the designated driver and all.

Their little group that they'd had before had thinned out and now it was just the four of them. The two gay couples. You could cut the awkward feeling in the air with a knife. Bakura had never been good at starting a conversation. So Duke decided to get the ball rolling.

"So, how long has it been with you and Marik?"

Bakura shrugged, "5 years I guess."

"Oh wow. That's good. Good for you."

"What about you and Tristan?"

Duke smiled, "well, I guess it's been about 6 months."

"Oh really?" Bakura fidgeted in his chair. He was starting to get uncomfortable.

"So how did you two meet?" he asked

Duke looked at him. "Well, we met a long time ago, when I was new at Yugi's school. I started doing some cheap parlor tricks with some dice, and Tristan thought I was a witch. Since then I guess I've always had a crush on him. He can be kind of an idiot at times, but, I don't know, I guess…" he trailed off

"You just can't help but love him?" Bakura offered, looking at Marik. The topic of conversation had apparently moved from Giraffes to space travel.

"Yeah, You're completely right. Hey, why don't I order us a few drinks?"

Bakura smiled "Sure" From there on in the ice had been broken.

# # #

Bakura rarely got drunk. There was something about this kid's body that just made it easier to stay sober. But for the first time in years, Bakura was absolutely screwed. He and Duke were knocking back shots of tequila and having a great time.

"Ok, ok, how about this? Screw the rules, I have no life!" Bakura said, which sent him and Duke into barrels of laughter. Their Seto Kaiba impressions left a lot to be desired, but when you're drunk, nothing really matters.

"No, no, wait, h-how about this?" Duke said, slurring his words together, "Nyeh! Brooklyn rage!" this was even funnier, and they were both laughing so hard they each had to stop and take a breather.

"H-hey! Bar dude person thing," Bakura yelled "We want more drinks! Give us more tequila puh-leeease!" Duke laughed, and Bakura turned back to him.

"Hey, do you know what you are?" He said, his words so slurred together they were almost incomprehensible.

"What?" Duke asked with outrageous curiosity

"You are the sexiest guy I've ever met!" He said getting closer. He leaned forward and grabbed Dukes tie and kissed him for a long time.

# # #

The next morning, Bakura woke up in the Marikmobile mark II, with a headache. He was naked but covered by a thin blanket.

And Duke was asleep next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bakura sat at the back of the coffee shop, rubbing his temples. He had left Duke in the car, with an apology note. He could only remember bit and pieces of the night before, and most of them were meaningless. Talking with Duke, drinking tequila, making out with Duke… Bakura felt a large ball of guilt twisting in his gut. The most recent thing he could remember was a dream he had been having before he woke up. All it was was the kid that lived in the Millennium Ring, Ryou. It was only his voice though. All he had to say was a single sentence, in that disgustingly polite voice.

"Dude, you screwed up big time."

Bakura buried his head in his hands. It was one of the few times he had really felt like crying. Ryou was right. He had screwed up. Marik would never forgive him.

He paid for his coffee, which he hadn't even so much as looked at, and left. He wrapped his arms around himself and started towards the hotel. He could have taken a cab, but he preferred to walk. People stared at him as he walked down the street. His hair was a mess, his clothes disheveled, and he looked like he was going to cry. He was quite a sight.

On his way back, he passed the Marikmobile Mark II. He took a quick peek inside. Duke was gone. The only thing that pointed to him being there was one left behind pair of dice, and a note that said, "Don't worry about what happened. Marik will forgive you."

"I'm not so sure about that" Bakura grumbled. He climbed into the car and sped towards the hotel.

Bakura pounded on the door of the hotel room. He had lost his room card during last night's… activities. He was starting to get angry. Finally, the door creaked open, and a very drunk Mai Valentine popped her head out. "Oh hey Bakura, Come on in." the door opened all the way.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he yelled, stepping into the room. The place was a disaster. The couch had been turned over, the beds were a mess. Glitter, food and clothes had been thrown all over the place. Marik sat on the edge of the bed in his tiny purple thong. He was drunk too.

"Fluffy!" He yelled, calling Bakura by that blasted nickname he hated, "what's up? Where have you been all night?"

"What's going on here?" asked Bakura, looking around the room. Tristan popped up from behind one of the beds. Mokuba stepped out of the other room with Seto, and some guy with a headband that Bakura didn't even know walked out of the bathroom.

"It's a party!" yelled Marik, "We wanted to invite you too Fluffy, but we didn't know where you were!"

"Ok, I want everyone out of here now." Bakura stated angrily. A unison of grumbles and disappointed "aw, why?" filled the air.

"But Bakura, we were having such a good time! You're a party pooper!" Marik cried

"Yeah Bakura, Can't we stay for a little while longer?" Said the headband guy

"Who the hell are you?" Bakura yelled.

"Can't you tell? I'm David Bowie!"

Bakura had met his limit. "EVERYONE, GET THE F*** OUT OF MY HOTEL ROOM, NOW!" He screamed.

Marik's eyes widened. Bakura hadn't yelled like this in a long time. He slowly stood up and showed his guests to the door. Once everyone had left, he took his seat on the bed again.

"Bakura I-" Marik started, but Bakura stopped him.

"Do you have any idea" _how bad I feel, how guilty I feel, how angry you should be, how worried I've been, _"how stupid you are?"

"Bakura I..." Marik's eyes widened. His stomach made a gurgling noise.

"Marik, are you ok?" His answer was quick. He lurched forward and dashed to the bathroom. A series of sickening noises followed. Bakura sighed. The boy couldn't hold his liquor. He stepped into the bathroom. Marik was face first in the toilet, puking his guts out. Bakura sighed again and sat on the counter, holding Marik's flaxen hair away from his face and slowly rubbing his back.

They went to bed after that, Marik fell asleep almost instantly, but Bakura didn't sleep a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took so long, but here is the final chapter**

Bakura tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. He and Marik had gotten stuck in another traffic jam on their way to the airport. Marik had been silent the whole trip. He just kept staring out the window, not really looking for anything. He had seemed distracted that morning. He had woken up before Bakura, which was much more than unusual. He apologized for the night before and even offered to pay for breakfast.

Bakura was getting worried. Had Marik been taken over by Melvin? No, if that was the case Bakura would most likely been killed in his sleep.

Bakura broke the silence, "Marik? Is everything alright? You haven't said a single word since we left." Marik just sat there. "I'm pretty sure I heard that guy up there say his name was Steve," Bakura stated, gesturing to the convertible in front of them, "Why don't you try and turn him into one of your henchmen? That would certainly get this traffic jam moving."

Marik finally turned to face him. He looked like he's been crying. "Bakura, If I did something bad, would you hate me?" Bakura was surprised.

"Of course not. I mean, we're bad guys. All we do is bad stuff."

"That's not what I mean. I mean something that might ruin our relationship."

Bakura began to get anxious. What was Marik talking about? He looked closer and realized that Marik had started to cry. "Marik what's going on?"

"I SLEPT WITH THE PHARAOH!" He cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. In fact he looked so pitiful, that it was almost comical. Bakura began to laugh. Marik looked confused. He tilted his head to the right, making him look like a confused, Egyptian, Chihuahua. "Bakura, why are you laughing?"

"B-because," he stammered, between gasps of air, "I slept with Duke Devlin!" Marik's mouth fell open. This made Bakura laugh even harder. The whole situation was completely hilarious to him.

"You hooked up with Duke? What the frig did you see in him?" Marik asked, curious to know why he would choose Duke of all people.

"What the frig did you see in the Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, mimicking Marik. "I was wasted! I was so drunk; even I would have slept with the Pharaoh!"

Marik looked forward. He seemed to be thinking things over.

"Well, I guess this makes us even." He said.

"I suppose so." Said Bakura, slowly getting over his laughing fit.

They sat in silence for a while; some love song was softly playing over the radio. The lyrics were some something along the lines of, "I'm in love with my best friend, and we'll stay together, until the end" Bakura listened to it for a while and then finally asked Marik to shut the damn thing off, it was driving him nuts.

Bakura draped his arm over Marik's shoulders, and pulled him close. He had never been happier in his life.

He didn't even notice when the traffic jam began to move.

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
